Lord of the Rings: Hopes and Shadows
by AllieScic
Summary: After Two Towers, Legolas and his companions are sent on several quests, while Frodo and Sam are on their way to save Middle Earth... Their journey towards freedom is tested by love and friendship...particularly for Legolas....
1. A Meeting and a Message

**_Introduction by the author: (Please read)_**

_Hello, this is a very special story to me, for several reasons…. I really enjoyed writing this….I have been writing this, changing, drafting it, over time and even though I began writing it a long time ago ,I hesitated in posting it here because I wanted it to be good.. It's still not good enough ( in my opinion)… that's why I am only posting the first chapter for now… Please, I love reviews, so review it and criticize… I want to know if it needs any changes… It's still in the making although the first 11 chapters are ready._

_I began to write this before I saw Return of the King… This story is partially based on the movie, while there is a few additions of characters as I saw fit… Some major events, important to the plot are included and most of the characters, places, etcc… are Tolkien's imagination. Don't expect another wonder as the Lord of the Rings book or the cinematic trilogy. Far from it. I just based my story on the last and final part of the famous trilogy and I'm in no way associated with the author of the book, the great J.R.R Tolkien ,the director Peter Jackson or the actors . If I did I wouldn't be here….I'd be… You get the picture ;)_

_P.S The story starts right after The Two Towers ending (of the movie)…_

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – A Meeting and a Message**

"How can you expect, a poor dwarf like me to still keep running after you two, without a trace of food in my stomach? Don't you ever get tired? Don't you ever starve?",groaned Gimli for at least the twentieth time that day as he tried to catch up with his fellow companions, running swiftly ahead of him.

"Come on, Gimli don't exaggerate," replied Aragorn, casting a look at Legolas and wondering why he hadn't say nothing at all. "We've only stopped to eat two hours ago…". At these words Gimli closed his mouth and made a silent vow not to say one more word, at least for the following five minutes. Aragorn fixed his eyes on the elf, who was running hastily a little ahead of him. He felt relieved that Legolas didn't respond to the dwarf. Aragorn was not in the mood to listen to their quarreling all over again, but as this was not normal, Aragorn felt sure that the elf had something on his mind.

"Are you all right? " Aragorn asked him. Legolas faced Aragorn but did not respond. Now, Aragorn felt sure that the elf was sensing something not normal. Elves are considered very sensitive creatures and they can feel anything unusual in the air surrounding them. Legolas was surveying his surroundings; his fair elvish face was of one expecting something abnormal to pounce on him. He stopped at the foot of a very small hill and the others followed suit.

A woman's scream pierced the forest's silence and the three hunters hid beneath a large oak tree nearby. Gimli searched Aragorns face for a sign of explanation but the man offered none.

Suddenly, a body tumbled down the hill and three ugly figures appeared at the top of it "Orcs" uttered Legolas and within a second, he emerged from behind the tree and aiming at one of the orcs' heads, killed it in a split of a second. Gimli and Aragorn climbed the hill hastily and slew the other remaining orcs.

A white horse came trotting out of nowhere and nudged at the body, which remained motionless where it landed. As Legolas watched the horse's actions, a sense of familiarity swept over him. Aragorn and Gimli approached Legolas, who was now kneeling over the body faced downwards. He gently turned the body, in an attempt to see who it was. Gimli and Aragorn looked on questioningly. The poor body belonged to a pretty elven girl. Her eyes were closed and her long hair was ruffled, but in spite of her rugged state, her simple beauty was not lost.

Legolas gasped as he saw her face and he checked her pulse quickly. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the faint pulse of the girl. "Legolas, do you know this lass?" asked Gimli, noticing the elf's concern towards the girl. Legolas nodded. "Yes, her name is Evanwyn." The dwarf looked at Aragorn, who was gazing intently at the girl. The elven girl had long brown hair which glistened with golden streaks when the sun shone through it. She wore a blue riding dress which was slightly torn at the hem.

"Shes the princess of Eldorien, a beautiful place not far from Mirkwood. We are the best of friends. I wonder what brought her here, in the wild. I thought she was safe in Eldorien where I last saw her before I left for Rivendell " explained Legolas to his companions.

At that moment, Evanwyn stirred and she opened her eyes. "Where am I? "she muttered in a weak voice. She turned her beautiful eyes and gazed at Legolas, who was relieved to see that she had come to her senses. Her face shone with joy as she saw her friend. "Legolas", she half shouted as she hugged the elf who was now smiling at her. "I didnt expect to meet you here, right now"

"What are you doing far from safe Eldorien? Middle-Earth is no longer safe.. You could easily get hurt "Legolas told her "…or killed' he added silently with a sunken feeling. He rose and she stood upright. She had the familiar elvish height but did not possess Legolas's same height. She was a bit shorter than him.

She smiled at Aragorn and Gimli , who were staring at the two elves in bewilderment. "Legolas where are your manners? Why dont you introduce me? "she told him playfully. "Evanwyn, dont avoid my question! " he told her sternly . She didnt respond immediately, as she arranged her hair and her dress. She picked up a beautiful white bow carved with golden elvish writing, which was nested on the leaves besides a quiver of arrows and a small white knife and wore her weapons just like a normal warrior would do. She showed them all, that she was more than just a beautiful princess.

"I decided that I had to do something. I was fed up at home so I escaped. Father and Siniver tried to lock me up but I outwitted them.", explained Evanwyn to all of them but looking particularly at Legolas. "Siniver? What is he doing in Eldorien?", Legolas wanted to know. She looked downwards as if she was embarrassed and said: "Father had this brilliant idea and chose Siniver as my husband. We are engaged to be married. It will happen after the War is over." Legolas approached the elf, who now seemed to have lost her cheerful nature.

"Im sorry, Legolas , I know hes your cousin and all but I dont want to marry him. He beats me Legolas if I don't do what he orders me to do "she cried. Legolas held her and his heart filled with bitter anger towards his despised cousin. "And what does Lord Eolder say?" he asked her. Evanwyn wiped away a tear. "He does not know; Siniver makes sure he does not hear a word. But he believes Siniver no matter what." Aragorn and Gimli who were standing at the side watching the conversation between the once more united friends, felt pity for the princess .But she seemed to regain her calm and stopped crying.

Gimli approached her and took her hand. "Do not worry my lady, now we are here for you." The dwarf had taken a sudden liking towards her. Evanwyn smiled and quickly, Legolas introduced his friends. "This is Gimli, the dwarf and this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to throne of Gondor", Legolas said pointing first at Gimli then at Aragorn. Evanwyn bowed before Aragorn and the man who was not accustomed to such respect, told her " No, Im just plain old Aragorn , a ranger from the West". "I know", smiled Evanwyn, "I have heard plenty of you" Aragorn felt himself filling with interest and he felt a sudden desire to keep on questioning her. He craved for news about his lady Arwen and he felt sure that Evanwyn was referring to her. He could clearly see it in her bright blue-green eyes.

Legolas reminded them that they should move on. "Where are you going? " inquired Evanwyn as she mounted her horse. "We are off to look for two particular hobbits at Fangorn Forest!" Gimli told her. "Hobbits?" she asked with interest. "Yes," Gimli continued, "hobbits or Halflings-"

"I know what hobbits are. But is one of them called Frodo? News of the fellowship have reached Eldorien as well, you know " ,she told them with a mischievous wink as they started their journey once more.

Aragorn and Gimli recounted, all the adventures theyve been through.. the pass of Caradhras, the long dark journey of Moria, the beauty of Lorien, the death of Boromir, Gandalfs return after his fall at Moria, the stay at Edoras in Rohan and the battle of Helms Deep. They talked for hours; however Legolas was quiet as if he had something on his mind. Aragorn immediately decided that they should spent the night at Weathertop . Apparently, Fangorn was still far away.

The sun began its journey to its setting place and now, they were not far from Weathertop. As they approached the hill, Legolas surveyed the scene before him and with his keen elfin eyes he noticed a black speck in the sky which was growing bigger every second. Aragorn could now see it too and he looked at the elf beside him. Evanwyn and Gimli did not notice anything, as they were deeply engrossed in conversation.

The black speck turned out to be an enormous eagle that landed in front of Legolas and Aragorn. Evanwyn's horse became restless at the sight of the unexpected bird and Gimli immediately raised his beloved ax. "Gimli lower your ax " said Aragorn ,looking suspiciously at the eagle in front of him, which was now surprisingly muttering in an ancient tongue, which only the elves seemed to comprehend. Legolas was answering back in elvish and Evanwyn was now stroking the eagle's back in affection.

After enough words were exchanged between the prince of Mirkwood and the eagle, the latter took off and after a few seconds the four companions could see the bird soaring away from them in the sky. Legolas turned and explained to them what the eagle had just said to him. "That was Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles. He brought us a message from Gandalf. He suggests we'll head straight to Rivendell before our journey to Fangorn Forest. Apparently, the Elvish lords, King Theoden of Rohan and Gandalf are all in Rivendell right now and they want us to join them" Aragorn nodded and told them that they should rest at Weathertop for that night and start their journey to Rivendell the next day.

As they were walking the rest of the way to Weathertop, Legolas approached Evanwyn . "By the way, they know you are safely with us ", he said to her. She looked away and after a pause, she replied , " I know, they'll figure it out. I suppose father is there. Am I right? ". Legolas smiled at her. She reminded him so much of the memories they shared together at Eldorien and Mirkwood. "Oh come on, silly, you know hes there, all the Elven lords are there!" She didn't reply but she continued walking beside him. Aragorn and Gimli were walking ahead of them.

"Siniver is at Rivendell as well, you know" Legolas added, looking at her and trying to catch a glimpse of her reaction upon the mention of his cousin. "I thought he'll be there", she answered indifferently. "Oh don't worry Evanwyn, Gimli will be there for you as he promised" the elf told her, in an attempt to cheer her up .He hated to see her sulk. He didn't have to wait long though, to see his friend smile. "Theyre great, both of them, and Gimli is so cute," she said looking at the man and the dwarf, walking towards Weathertop which was now very near.

"Mind you, don't let him hear you say that or you'll make him fall off from his horse! "


	2. At Weathertop Again

**Chapter 2 - At Weathertop Again**

As the four companions were heading for Weathertop, Frodo and Sam were on their way to Mordor. Every day, the creature Gollum was leading them more closely to the Dark City where the Dark Lord Sauron dwelt. Sam woke up from his sleep, disturbed by Gollum's shrieking voice. "Come on little hobbitsesss, Mordorsss near" Sam yawned and looked at Frodo. The hobbit seemed deeply lost in his thoughts and his eyes could easily show that he didn't catch up on any sleep. The ring was getting heavier. Sam offered Frodo, one of their last bits of food they had left. "Aren't you going to take any, Sam? " Frodo asked, with a voice Sam didn't recognize.

"I'm not hungry" Sam lied but after he saw the look on his master's face he continued "Okay there isn't much left and I doubt there will be any, for you know … the return journey" Frodo forced a smile and looked at his friend, who was now ready to continue on their journey. "Nothing ever dampens your spirits does it Sam? " he said. However, Sam did not have the chance to reply as an unpopular shrieking voice was urging them both to move on.

Miles away, at Rivendell, Lady Arwen was hiding behind a beautifully carved column while looking tensely at her father and the other Elven Lords ,who were assembled at the same place, where a few months earlier the Council of Elrond took place, determining the future of Middle Earth. Lord Elrond, her father uttered his final words.

" So now, that we know where your daughter is Lord Eolder, we have nothing more to do except wait for the others so we can begin our celebration concerning the victory at Helm's Deep" The elves stood up and solemnly chanted the familiar ending incantation.

Arwen studied the scene before her. Her father, tall and lean was the Head of the Council. On either side of him stood two of the most important elves in Middle-Earth, Lord Celeborn and his wife Lady Galadriel, grandmother of Arwen and Lady of Lothlorien or Lorien, the main elfin territory. There were a few elves whom she didn't recognize but amongst them stood Lord Eolder, Evanwyn's father. Evanwyn was one of her best friends and she actually spied on the secret council, for an attempt to hear news concerning her friend. Arwen also seeked news of her lover, Aragorn. It was only three months since she heard of him and to her it seemed as if an eternity had passed since she last saw his rugged good-looking face.

Lord Eolder looked as if he was a little preoccupied. He must've been, Arwen thought. Evanwyn was his only daughter and the only close relative he has left. Unsurprisingly, she was everything to him. Next to him, stood an elf, who Arwen disliked with a vengeance. Siniver was engaged to Evanwyn and Arwen hated him for the way he treated her best friend. She attempted to mention it in front of her father and of Lord Eolder several times, but the latter seemed to be extremely satisfied with the elf, he chose for his loving daughter and Elrond frequently warned his daughter , to mind her own business . Lord Elrond actually shared his daughter's views towards Siniver and Eolder's decision but decided that it was best if he kept these views for himself.

Next to Celeborn , stood a golden-haired elf, Lord Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves and Lord of Mirkwood. He was very wise and kind, but above all he was a mighty warrior. Apparently, his son Legolas was following his father's footsteps.

"Hmm..Am I late for the council?"

A gruffly familiar voice, made her jump and she turned to see who it belonged to. "Gandalf," she shouted as she hugged the wizard. "I'm really glad you came… Have you seen Aragorn? Is he alright?". Gandalf laughed .The elves summoned at the council all turned to look at the direction from where the amicable laugh came from. "Am I late? ", he said with a smile. "I was delayed, I offer my apologies"

"On behalf of the council, your apology is accepted, Mithrandir." Elrond said with a grin. All the elves summoned to the Council smiled at Gandalf. He was popular with most of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth and the elves did all they could to give him a warm welcome. But the appearance of the wizard was bad news to Siniver. Gandalf was a very shrewd wizard, and Siniver felt that his motives, would now be revealed.

As the elves retired to their rooms, Arwen approached her grandmother, Lady Galadriel. The elf-queen welcomed her beautiful granddaughter with a smile and without a word, she beckoned Arwen to follow her. Galadriel led her to the main room in the palace, where there was the Mirror of Elrond. Arwen stared at her grandmother with an astonished look drawn on her fair face but Galadriel said nothing. She walked gracefully towards the mirror and Arwen followed silently.

Lady Galadriel was allowed to use the mirror, which was no different than the one, she used to show Frodo the future, when the fellowship visited Lothlorien. Only the keepers of the 3 elven rings, (Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond) were permitted to use the mirror. Actually, only they knew how. Lady Galadriel closed her eyes and recited an ancient elvish incantation. After a long pause, Arwen could see that the magical water was beginning to adopt a silvery colour and light seemed to shine brightly directly from the water.

After a while, the light dimmed and Arwen could vividly see a beautiful picture of Middle-Earth landscape. Four people could be seen walking towards a hilltop. A smile appeared on the princess' face as she immediately recognized them. As the image dissolved, Arwen hugged her grandmother and thanked her. She went out of the room, happily thinking about her lover, whom she now knew that he was all right.

Aragorn was in fact worried about their shelter and safety during their brief stay at Weathertop. He perfectly recalled his previous visit to the hill. Legolas sensed his companion's concern and tried to reassure him. "We'll try to find a suitable cavern and one of us will guard the entrance" he said.

An hour later, the four were gathering wood for a fire to keep them warm during the night and Gimli found a well- sheltered cave to accommodate them. As darkness fell around them, the dwarf started to bicker once again about food and its connection with his stomach. Legolas lit the fire and frowned at the dwarf. Aragorn sensed an argument cropping up and asked Evanwyn for a walk towards the hill's peak where there, are the famous ruins of Amon Sûl

When the pair reached the ruins, the princess turned to Aragorn and solemnly said to him:

"I have something for you. I bring news from Lady Arwen." At the mention of Arwen's name, Aragorn's mind filled with curiosity. Evanwyn took his hand and gave him a relatively small, dried flower, the flower he had given to Arwen, the last time he had set his eyes on her.

"Aragorn, she has given up her immortality." This news shocked him thoroughly although he had expected it sooner or later. He recalled their last meeting and Arwen's words echoed through his mind:

"_I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." _

He lightly touched the pendant, Arwen had given him when she had uttered those words, and looked at Evanwyn. She reminded him so much of his lady.

"Thank you," he uttered as he felt moved by the gesture. Evanwyn understood and smiled encouragingly as she gently caressed his cheek.

"I heard you're a good friend of Legolas!" Aragorn told her, deviating completely from the subject of Arwen.

"The same applies to you, I must say. Well, we are very good friends. He's like my big brother. He wanted to protect me all the time, we spent together and I learned some archery and sword skills from him. Then he had to attend the Council of Elrond and I hadn't seen him since"

"Well, you've met now. Maybe you could do a great job and distract him from squabbling with Gimli" he laughed as they strolled gracefully down the slope away from the ruins and towards their friends.

An hour later, the princess was settling down to sleep as was Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli had offered to stay on watch outside the cave but he was already snoring loudly as he leaned against his ax. However, somehow Gimli's snores comforted Evanwyn. She was no longer alone.

Legolas stared at the black darkness surrounding him. He couldn't sleep. As his keen eyes adjusted to the blackness around him, he could make out the stout figure of Gimli at the entrance of the Cave and the peaceful figures of Aragorn and Evanwyn at his side. His gaze fell on the princess and he smiled as he watched her sleeping gently. Something at her throat glistened. As he touched the pendant, his friend was wearing around her throat, he momentarily stopped .Helped by the moonlight that shone from outside the cave, he could study the silver pendant. Legolas recognized it, almost immediately. It had the shape of a leaf and on the other side there was engraved: _For good luck, from Legolas Greenleaf._


	3. Back to Rivendell

**_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep updating! Thank you! - AllieScic_**

**Chapter 3 - Back to Rivendell **

As the sun rose, the cave shone blood red. Evanwyn woke up and looked around her. Aragorn and Gimli were still sleeping soundly however Legolas' figure could easily be seen at the edge of the hill, watching the sunrise. The view fascinated him. All of Middle Earth spread before him and Mount Doom's glowing peak was also visible.

"You've always loved the sunrise, didn't you Legolas?" she told him as she approached him.

"Had a goodnight?" he told her smiling, without specifically answering her question.

"Of course! This was the first night after many that I've slept without any fear.. I'm glad I met you"

"I'm glad we met you too…We should get going if we want to arrive at Rivendell soon"

"I'll go and wake the others then "she told him. She turned and was about to wake up Gimli ,when Legolas took hold of her arm and lowering his gaze to her throat where the pendant was hanging, he asked her : "So you've received it then? " .At first, Evanwyn didn't recognize what he was talking about but following his gaze, she immediately understood. "Of course I did, I've worn it since and it always brought me luck. I meant to thank you earlier but I forgot. Thanks, Legolas" she said as she smiled at him.

"I'm pleased you like it" he said as she turned to go and wake the others. Legolas remained where he was, staring at the now risen sun. His mind flooded with memories, of approximately one year ago when he left his place of birth to sit at the Council of Elrond. He could still picture Evanwyn's face as he visited her one last time before he went away. Her attractive elfin face was so full of sorrow because of his leaving that his heart nearly broke. He recalled embracing her one last time and sending a messenger with a gift for her, the pendant, she now wears around her neck. He was always so protective of her and he adored his friend.

Agreeing with Legolas' decision to set out for Rivendell as soon as possible, Aragorn woke up at once. However, Gimli took his time, grumbling that dwarves needed sleep in order to walk long distances. Within an hour, the four companions were on their way to Rivendell .

The journey was a normal one except for Gimli's and Legolas' arguments, but even these were considered as an average part of the day. As the sun made its way to its setting place, they stepped through the gates of Rivendell once more and made their way to Elrond's palace. The travelers were welcomed by Eowyn, the princess of Rohan and King Theoden's niece, who was staying at the palace, in order to celebrate Helm's Deep victory. She was introduced to Evanwyn and they became friends at once. Like Lady Arwen, they both had one thing in mind: to protect the people they love.

An elf-messenger came hurrying forward and after greeting Legolas, told him, that someone was waiting for him. Giving an apologetically look to his friends, he followed the messenger. Aragorn, Gimli and Evanwyn met Gandalf and he gave them a very warm welcome. After they told him their journey's accounts, he showed them their rooms and told them that they should get ready for the feast, Elrond prepared that night.

Legolas followed the messenger to a beautiful room, where two elven lords were expecting him. As he saw them, Legolas bowed. The two elves smiled to each other and one of them, who was Lord Thranduil, Legolas' father, greeted his son with a hearty embrace

"Welcome back son, It's been a while since I've seen you, I'm glad you're all right"

"I am delighted to see you too, father "

"I'm aware that you need your rest, but Lord Eolder here wished to tell you something"

Lord Eolder left his seat and approached Legolas, who was waiting for what the elven lord had to say. "Welcome back, I have heard a great deal of your doings in the fellowship, Legolas and I can say that I'm proud that you were chosen to represent our kin … But enough of this.. First of all I want to thank you for saving my stubborn daughter from a certain death "

"My Lord, you know, Princess Evanwyn is dear to me and I've always kept an eye on her whenever I could, but I must add she's a very brave lady and she really knows how to protect herself"

"I'm really glad to hear that, Legolas and I hope you continue to keep your eyes on her if she acts stubbornly again. That's all I wanted to say. I hope I'll see you at the feast"

"Thank you, Lord Eolder, I'll always be at your service and to you too, father." And with a final bow, Legolas left them.

Aragorn looked over the vast plain before him. Rivendell was famous for its magnificient views.

"What's a lone ranger doing here all by himself? "said a soft voice behind him. He turned to see who it was, although he actually did recognize the voice. His face filled with joy at the sight of his lady, but his mind filled with concern as he saw her face. The lack of immortality showed in her face and she seemed fragile to his eyes. She did felt fragile too, when he took her in his arms. "Are you all right? Why didn't you go to Valinor? "Aragorn asked her and his heart broke when he remembered that she had become mortal because of him.

"Because I still have hope, Aragorn. True, I do feel a little weak. But I'll be all right. In fact," she added with a glint in her eye. "I'm feeling very good right now". Aragorn smiled at her. "Just be careful now, Arwen" and he bent down to kiss her.

Eowyn's heart ticked as she saw the two lovers from behind the banisters. She turned away from the sight and wiped away a lone tear that had trickled down her cheek. She knew all about Aragorn and Arwen, as Arwen told her about her lover, during Eowyn's brief stay in Rivendell, but she still felt her heart break in two when she saw them together.

That night, as the world grew dark, Elrond's palace filled with soft elvish music and merry making. The tables in the great hall were full of delicious food and drink, and all elves and men were invited to celebrate, the victory at Helm's Deep. The 3 princesses, Evanwyn , Arwen and Eowyn made a beautiful entrance and right behind them , Legolas , Gimli and Aragorn were welcomed with praises and congratulations.

Lord Eolder was worried about his daughter's safety. Some time before they had all attended a brief meeting to discuss what Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli should do next. Their next quest was to go to Fangorn Forest and meet up with Merry and Pippin. Unsurprisingly, Evanwyn offered to go with them. Eolder did not permit it, and he was aided by Legolas who told her that Middle-Earth was now going through a time of great peril. But the princess insisted, balancing her argument by saying that she could help by taking care of the two hobbits when needed. Gandalf and Lady Galadriel advised Lord Eolder to let his daughter venture with the others. Finally, they all decided that the next day at dawn, Evanwyn should set out for Fangorn forest with the other three.

The celebration was in its midst and everyone was enjoying the feast. Gimli was busily savouring all the food before him and in the mean time talk to Legolas ,who was sitting quietly beside him . Aragorn was sharing a moment with Arwen while Siniver was there with his fellow elves, who followed him in whatever he did. Siniver was looking for Evanwyn ,when he heard an elf beside him say that the next day she'll set off again with Legolas and company. He turned and glared at the speaker, who shrugged and told Siniver where he heard the news. In a rage he tried to find her among the crowd. At last he spotted her, heading his way, unaware that he was there waiting for her. Evanwyn had a smile on her face and her light blue dress helped to bring the brightness in her face. Siniver approached her and grabbed her while pushing her in a corner where very few people could see them.

"So you're here at last, Evanwyn. I hope you would have come to me"

"Leave me alone, Siniver , you're hurting me"

"You are not allowed to tell me what I should do, I told you several times. How come you're going away tomorrow again?"

"Look Siniver, I'll do whatever I like okay?"

Enraged, he pushed her against the wall and tried to intimidate her.

Legolas was surveying the crowd before him when he saw his dreaded cousin in a corner. The Prince of Mirkwood didn't trust his cousin and his doings and decided to see what was going on. He excused himself and left Gimli, alone with the food. Not, that the dwarf would mind but anyway, Legolas approached Siniver and was shocked to see the princess with the elf.

"You better leave her alone" , Legolas said as he reached his cousin. Siniver recognized the voice immediately and smirking at Evanwyn, who was trying to get away from him, turned his head and walked towards Legolas, until he was exactly in front of him. Legolas remained where he was.

"A great welcome my cousin. I'm glad you're here right now ", Siniver uttered sarcastically with a false smile. "But I prefer if you hold on to your business and leave me alone" he added as he pushed Legolas and turned towards the princess once again. Legolas did not lose time. He grabbed Siniver from his robes and shoved him against the wall.

" You do me a favour, Siniver and leave Evanwyn alone . I can't imagine why her father chose you as her husband. A fine husband you'll be, I'm sure" Legolas added with a sarcastic tone as he let go of Siniver. The latter gave a sinister glance to Legolas and then to the princess and disappeared in the merry crowd.


	4. To Fangorn

**A very great big thank you to all my reviewers. Glad you enjoyed my story. Note is that I have written the first part of this story some time ago, and I have since learnt a few other things about Lord of the Rings…. But thanks for your correction ,_u don't need to know, _ I urge you all to correct me if you come across some mistakes. Sorry for the long time I have taken to update but I am a busy a lot lately… Thank you for your kind reviews and patience.- Alison (AllieScic)**

**Chapter 4 – To Fangorn**

As the first rays of the sun gave Elrond's palace a golden colour, Evanwyn got ready to leave. Nemenia, her personal maid , who came with Lord Eolder's entourage on the journey braided her hair . She wore her riding dress and gathered a few necessities into a leather bag. Afterwards, she bid farewell to Nemenia, Arwen and Eowyn and hurried outside where Legolas , Gimli and Aragorn where already mounting horses provided by Elrond himself. Evanwyn mounted her own horse, Andaloth when she heard a familiar voice amidst the crowd which gathered to see them go.

The princess dismounted her horse and approached her father, who in turn embraced her and wished her luck. With one last look, she turned and joined the others. Lord Eolder glanced at Legolas, who nodded in turn. At that time, Gandalf riding Shadowfax approached the four of them .

"Head straight to Fangorn Forest. I already sent word to the hobbits, they'll be waiting for you at the edge of the forest , tomorrow at dusk . Afterwards, go to Lorien, I'll be waiting for you there in the company of the Lord and the Lady of the Woods." With these words, the wizard waved to the crowd and rode away towards the horizon until he was only a relatively small speck in the distance.

Aragorn, Gimli and the two elves set out soon after Gandalf, at the direction of the ancient forest. Gimli trying without succession, to maintain balance on his horse, rode beside Aragorn, mainly to avoid Legolas's taunts and comments. But the elf was more concerned about his elven friend, who was riding untroubled as if nothing had happened, the night before.

"Are you sure you're allright? " Legolas asked her, his face full of concern, but the princess just shrugged and smiled at him.

" Oh yes, I'm fine, don't you worry. I'm far away from him now. Stop worrying now!", she said as she rode closer to him and placed a small hand on his arm as a sign of reassurance. Evanwyn then stroked her horse's mane and Andaloth trotted forward under his mistress' caress. Legolas stared at her, touching the place where her hand rested, a few seconds earlier and feeling strange warmth flowing through his body.

At noon, the four companions stopped for a rest on a hill, overlooking most of the land. The sun was high in the sky and as the dwarf began his constant nagging about food, they agreed that a rest would be most appropriate. They let the horses graze on the grass and Legolas and Gimli sat down for a small snack while Evanwyn took out her sword and practiced a little aided by Aragorn. He praised the princess and showed her the right way to hold her sword.

"Want some? " Legolas asked Gimli while offering the dwarf some of the Lembas bread they had stored for their voyage. "I don't need any of your elven food " said Gimli proudly, eyeing the bread .

"Fine, suit yourself .. but it's the only food we have left" said the elf . At those words Gimli came to his senses and for a moment forgot his beloved pride. He laid down his ax and said:

"Well, it wouldn't do any harm if I tasted some.." But Legolas had not any time to respond, Aragorn was on his knees, his ear pressed firmly to the ground. Evanwyn looked at him bewildered and Legolas approached him questioningly.

"Orcs , many of them, heading this way" Aragorn said between breaths to the three surprised faces before him. He advised them to crouch beside him and look over the plain, so they could see every movement but still be invisible to any enemy. Soon afterwards, a small troop of Uruk-hai passed just underneath the ledge where they lay breathlessly.

When they lost sight of the ugly creatures, Evanwyn stood up and with a slightly shaken voice suggested that they should warn villages on their way to Fangorn Forest. The Company continued their journey, in silence. The sight of the Uruks was not a rare one these days, especially for Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn but when they each thought about the destruction, these monstrous creatures could create amongst innocent people, they felt shaken with just the concept of it.

When they saw a tiny glimpse of the first village, they practically galloped towards the habitual place. The village was habited by Rohan citizens and these were surprised to see two elves, a man and a dwarf ride through their quiet village. A rough looking man even brought a sickle near Gimli's horse, which resulted in the horse being restless and the dwarf tumbling to the ground. However, Aragorn explained their brief visit as quickly as possible and the people seemed to believe him as they began packing all their belongings while debating where was the best place for shelter.

The four travelers continued with their journey and throughout the day they raised the alarm in several other villages. As the sun began to set, the company saw something blazing in the distance. They rushed towards the fire and to their great dismay, realized they were too late . The Dark Lord had reached the village and destroyed it. Gimli , went into the half-burnt houses in a vain attempt to find at least one person alive. Aragorn uttered a strong cry and knelt to the ground feeling failure overcome him for at least the hundredth time since they left Rivendell, while a stricken-faced Legolas, pulled the princess in his arms, who was now crying uncontrollably.

As the day grew dark, they began to look for a place of shelter. With a heavy heart, they spent the night in a cave and as they were all very tired, they slept soundly huddled together to avoid the freezing chill in the air. They awoke the next morning, at dawn and after regaining their strength, they set off to Fangorn Forest. The day passed quickly. Legolas and Aragorn led the way while the dwarf told the princess, every story he had learned about the ancient forest. Evanwyn listened eagerly as she was always fascinated by the legends and myths of Middle-Earth. Every now and then, the blond head in front of her would turn and smile at her and she wondered why Legolas was extra protective of her on this journey then ever before.

The princess was not the only one, to have noticed Legolas' glances towards herself. Aragorn looked at the elf riding beside. Legolas was often particularly quiet but judging from the looks the elf was giving to the princess, Aragorn sensed something.

"How long have you known her?" Aragorn said looking directly at the elf and searching for information in his bright eyes. The elf looked startled and looked at Aragorn questioningly.  
Aragorn repeated the question and after a slightly tensed pause, the elf replied.

"Well, I vividly recall the first time I saw her. My father and I visited Eldorien and I met her there. We've been friends ever since and I found out that under her graceful appearance she has a stout heart and is very brave. She grew up with 3 older brothers, who constantly adored her. Gal-adar was especially fond of her. Pity is that she lost them all" Legolas tone seemed to change as he recalled Evanwyn's stricken face when she had learnt about her brothers' death. He had seen it all and had held her in his arms as she mourned her brothers' deaths.

Aragorn felt pity for the princess and he looked at her. She was laughing at Gimli's antics unaware that Aragorn and Legolas were talking about her. She sensed Aragorn's eyes on her and smiled at him.

" How did they die? " Aragorn inquired, turning back to Legolas.

"They were slain in a battle against orcs, while defending fair Eldorien. Lord Eolder returned home with only the bodies of the older and younger sons, Veroniel and Elesder. However, Gal-adar's body was not found and he was assumed dead because he didn't return home. The shadow lingered in the valley of Eldorien and soon afterwards, Evanwyn's mother, Queen Evalien died of a broken heart, having experiencing the loss of her three sons at one time. "

Aragorn felt at loss of words and the two companions continued their journey silently, listening to Gimli's tales and the princess' frequent laugh. As the land that stretched before them took a reddish colour and the nightly chill began to increase, the four companions reached a high ridge. They stared at the vast land before them and they could clearly see that Fangorn Forest was now very close. Aragorn turned to Gimli who was now finding difficulty again to adjust balance on his own horse and rushed to his aid while the princess approached Legolas who was leading the company, faithfully to where they were all heading.

"Legolas," she called him in a soft voice as she searched his face for an explanation of his silence. He looked at her, and it seemed to her that his eyes shone even brighter than they were. "Is everything fine? "she inquired, "You seem kind of distant" .

"Well, you seemed perfectly busy with Gimli, a while ago" he told her sternly as he broke the gaze between them and looked ahead. However, he couldn't resist not taking a peek at the princess' face. She was unsurprisingly shocked at Legolas' reply and hunged her head. Legolas stern face softened into a smile which immediately led to a hearty laugh. Evanwyn looked at him slightly annoyed with him for succeeding to trick her and shoved him playfully. His laugh lingered on his lips and seeing this Evanwyn started to laugh too. Suddenly, something brushed against Evanwyn's horse and the two friends stopped laughing, only to start once again when they saw that Gimli's horse had done a runner and was dragging the poor dwarf with him, at the forest's direction, which was now standing majestically before them.

Aragorn reached Evanwyn's side, laughing at the sight of the dwarf and Evanwyn smiled to herself as she saw the two warriors on either side of her, laugh at this time of war. Suddenly, to her surprise, two small figures came running out of the forest, right to Gimli's side who was now on the ground, muttering in a language she could not understand. Legolas and Aragorn smiled to each other sprang from their horses and walked cautiously to the small children-like figures. These little people ran to Aragorn and Legolas and they could be heard squealing with excitement as Aragorn knelt to hug them and Legolas petted one of them on his back, while he smiled at him.

The princess dismounted Andaloth and approached the cheerful sight. The small figures had a peculiar appearance. They were short in size, even shorter than Gimli and they were clad in grey and green robes. They wore no shoes and their feet were big and furry. However, they had kind, smiling faces and Evanwyn, felt herself attracted to them. "Merry, Pippin! " said Legolas, "This is Princess Evanwyn, my best friend"


	5. The Beauty of Lorien

**Thank you, all for your kind reviews.. Here's another chapter… Hope you enjoy it! This is one of my favourites from all those I have written so far… Keep the reviews coming – AllieScic :)**

**Chapter 5- The Beauty of Lorién**

Merry mounted Andaloth. He knew perfectly well how to ride a horse and was proud at the fact that Aragorn had chosen him, not Pippin to ride Evanwyn's horse. As the night was approaching, Aragorn decided that Pippin was too tired to ride a horse all by himself so the hobbit mounted Aragorn's horse and circled the man's waist with his short arms .Pippin soon fell asleep his face resting peacefully against Aragorn's back. Evanwyn after a lot of protests mounted Legolas' horse and rode behind him. Aragorn smiled.. the elven maiden was fairly stubborn.

As the time was pressing by and every single minute was precious, the riders skipped their nightly rest and rode on hastily towards Lothlorien and the Golden Woods. Evanwyn after sometime fell asleep, her long hair gracefully covering most of Legolas's back. The companions rode on in the darkness of the night and in silence. At the break of dawn, Evanwyn woke up and the company decided to stop for an hour. As they halted near the banks of Anduin, Aragorn took a look at its surroundings and calculated that they would reach Lothlorien by nightfall, so there was plenty of time for the friends to eat and rest. Gimli and Pippin, who had woken up, went looking for food while Merry waited with the elven princess. Evanwyn enjoyed the hobbit's company and Merry felt himself blushing when the princess started asking him about the Shire. Soon afterwards, Gimli and Pippin joined them.

Aragorn and Legolas left them for a while to make sure of the surroundings and when they returned, they joined the others in food and conversation. At noon they started the journey once again. This time, Evanwyn rode her own horse and Pippin rode behind her, feeling kind of honored of the fact that he was chosen to ride with the fair princess. At dusk, the companions reached the limits of the forest. As they entered the forest, they felt the magical air circling them and their mind filled with memories of their previous visit particularly Legolas and Evanwyn who had often visited the enchanted forest. Two tall elves were waiting for them and they took them to Galadriel's palace chief hall. There standing tall and lean beside the King and Queen stood Gandalf, dressed in white. The hobbits rushed to the wizard and he let out a hearty laugh as they both embraced and nearly knocked him over.

After a warm welcome speech from the striking Queen, during which the dwarf listened attentively, Gandalf took the party to a large room where several cozy looking couches were waiting for them. The hobbits jumped on one of them and laid there for some time looking at the top of the room, which was magically synchronized to display the outside sky. Legolas, Evanwyn Aragorn and Gimli entered soon afterwards. The room was beautifully set as if it was positioned in a huge tree trunk. Both elves felt immediately at home. On the other hand, Gimli was doubtful about the whole surroundings and kept searching the room with his beady eyes to determine where the dim white radiance was coming from.

"Get ready, as soon as possible," Gandalf told them after a while." You are invited to a formal dinner with the Queen and the King. I'm going to leave you for a while. I'll see you there". And with those words he darted out of the room.

The princess was beckoned to another room where a few personal maidens of Queen Galadriel assisted her to prepare for the feast. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli washed themselves and tried to look as smart as possible. They removed their armory and Legolas looked pretty handsome in his elvish grey tunic.

The beautiful Queen stood up and motioned them to follow her. Gimli followed her promptly, still amazed by her splendor and the others followed suit. They went in a huge room, made up of wide, coloured marble pillars. At the center of the room, there was a long table laden with food. The Queen and King sat on the huge chairs in the middle of the table and the others did the same. Gimli sat beside the Queen and beside Celeborn, sat Gandalf. Legolas and Aragorn chose to sit beside their excited dwarf friend while Evanwyn and the hobbits sat beside the wizard on the other side.

Legolas looked at the princess, sitting opposite of him and chatting happily to the hobbits. He smiled to himself as he watched the hobbits on either side of her listening to her stories intently.

Memories flooded into his mind, and an image amongst all memories stood out from the others. The first time, he had met her. She always possessed the natural beauty she was displaying now and was loved by all inhabitants of Eldorien. Dressed in a flowing lilac dress, her long hair spread all over her shoulders and back, Evanwyn giggled at the hobbits' frolics.

Dinner commenced, smooth music filled the huge room and glances between Legolas and Evanwyn became frequent. The companions felt themselves abnormally blissful and content and Gimli stood on every word Queen Galadriel said. Suddenly, a loud noise shattered the serene surroundings and everyone stared at the huge magnificent doors which stood mighty opposite the table. Gandalf, Celeborn and his wife seemed indifferent to the whole situation as if they knew what was outside those doors. However, the hobbits looked at each other with a frightening look and Evanwyn looked at the others for reassurance. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were on their feet. Aragorn took out Anduril, his sword from its sheath, Legolas was already fingering his bow and Gimli grabbed his axe.

At that particular moment, the doors flung open and someone fell in a heap on the floor. A scream from Evanwyn, made the others look bewildered at the princess who was now running towards the figure.

"Arwen, are you all right?" she almost shouted. The others ran towards the princess and Aragorn swiftly picked up, the weak body of his lover while Celeborn hurriedly showed him a perfect room where she could rest. The feast had abruptly ended with this unexpected visit and everyone retired to their rooms. As Legolas, followed Gimli and the hobbits into their room, he noticed that Evanwyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Gimli, stay here with Merry and Pippin. I'm going to find out where Evanwyn is" And with those words he scurried out of the room.

"Are you all right? What exactly were you trying to do?" Aragorn told her as he knelt beside her. Arwen shifted in her bed and looked at Aragorn's worried eyes.

"My father told me, that all hope is lost but he is wrong, Aragorn. I couldn't stay in Elrond not knowing where you are, if you're even all right. So, I left Rivendell and here I am", she told him weakly. Aragorn shook his head, then bending over , he kissed her.

"Now catch some sleep, you need it," he said. Arwen smiled at him. He stood up and went to sit near the window, looking at her. When he made sure, she was sleeping, he planted a kiss on her smooth forehead and hurried out of the room. On the way out, he bumped into Legolas.

"Have you seen Evanwyn?" he asked him out of breath. Aragorn shook his head and the elf departed without a single word.

The guards were on the battlements watching intently for any nearing trouble. King Celeborn had no other choice but to assign them. Nowhere in Middle-Earth was completely safe. However, except for these guards, no signs of war were displayed in the Golden Woods and everyone who resided there would forget any traces of warfare instantly, despite the Queen and King's troubled minds, for the War involved all Middle-Earth, even the enchanted elven Kingdoms.

Inside, at the foot of the battlements, a small rivulet surged and everywhere was circled with magical silver trees. The banks of the rivulet lead to a little cave which was situated behind a huge waterfall. This cave, in turn led to a larger embankment where the rivulet met the famous elven river, Nimrodel.

Evanwyn was staring at the battlements with a heavy heart. All thoughts of the horrible war were erased from her mind when with the others she had entered Lothlorien but the sight of the guards and her friend's weak body, brought back dreaded memories. A tear trickled down her cheek as she recalled her older brothers' handsome faces and angry, she grabbed an arrow from the quiver, and aimed at a bough protruding out of the fortifications.

She remained at that posture for numerous seconds until, a voice calling her name made her jump and she let go of the aim, with the result that the arrow landed amidst the silent guards. Legolas, the owner of the voice grabbed her hand and lead her to the cavern behind the waterfall. After a few breathless seconds, the two elves broke out into a laugh, picturing the commotion which was taking place on the battlements.

"It was your entire fault. You scared me," Evanwyn accused him playfully.

"With all the suitable respect, young lady, I was not the one with the bow and arrow in my hands," he replied with a laugh and an amateur curtsy. The princess carried on laughing and pushed him playfully.

"Were you crying? " Legolas asked her suddenly worried, seeing her tear-stained cheeks with the help of the moon's radiance that shone through the curtain of water, serving as a doorway to the cave they were standing in.

"I'm okay, "she said forcing a smile and placing a hand on his chest," I ..I just remembered some of the moments I passed with my brothers and mother. Just be careful, Legolas when in battle" The Prince felt pity for his friend and with his thumb, he brushed away a tear that once again trickled down her cheek, at the memory of her brothers and beloved mother "I will.. I will, I promise" he told her and just then he felt a strong desire to take her in his arms and hold her forever near his heart.

The princess beamed at him, and taking his hand, she directed him out of the cave, out on the large embankment where the rivulet met Nimrodel. They remained there for a while, both laughing and recalling the moments they shared at the Woodland Realm, which often resulted in them landing themselves in trouble. One time, they had wandered far from their homelands, ended up outside the vast Mirkwood Forest and didn't return home till the next day. They both laughed at the thought. Lord Eolder scolded his daughter but her mother had defended Evanwyn, moreover when she discovered that she was with Prince Legolas all the time.

"Mother always had a particular fondness for you.", Evanwyn told him lightheartedly. The princess had adopted her lively nature once again and Legolas was pleased; he couldn't stand seeing her crying.

"Wow, Legolas this is beautiful," she told him as she ran to the banks of the river and let her hand touch the water's surface. She stood up and looked at him. "Isn't it?" she asked him. Legolas approached her and faced her. "Yes it is," he whispered with a smile. Evanwyn gazed at his eyes. She could see that he was about to tell her something so she waited, with a smile on her face. Legolas took a deep breath; she was looking exceptionally beautiful and he felt his heart urging him to let it all out.

"Evanwyn.., I love you, I've loved you from the first moment, I laid my eyes on you," he told her as he looked in her beautiful eyes intently and placed a hand on her slender waist. Evanwyn was taken aback by his declaration and couldn't figure out what to say. She looked downwards and blushed fervently.

"I…don't.. know.. what..to.. say..," she stammered although inside she felt the familiar warmth, she often feels when Legolas is beside her. Legolas' eyes which were full of love during the confession were cast downwards and he turned away from her. The elf gazed at his reflection in the river. Many thoughts skimmed through his mind. She was about to marry his cousin. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I understand." He told her quietly as sadness washed over him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her attractive face.

"No, Legolas," she told him softly as she grabbed his hand and made him look at her. His sad and forlorn vision made her warm up inside. She had made up her mind; this was what she really wanted

"No, Legolas," she repeated. "I love you too" At those words, Legolas' face lit up like a young star and he took in her stunning appearance. Placing, one strong hand against her silky smooth cheek, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Evanwyn felt a hot flush rise into her face and looked downwards. However, Legolas promptly tilted her face up. He smiled at her and she replied with one of hers. Then, he kissed her with an intensity he never felt before.


End file.
